


Il mio animaletto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Signore e padrone [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Si svolge durante i tre anni di addestramento.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IB5lQyT8FpA.★Fandom: Ai no kusabi★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata”  a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 1.464★ Prompt: 12. A accompagna B a scegliere lo yukata per la festa di Tanabata.





	Il mio animaletto

Il mio animaletto  
  


Jupiter accarezzò il viso di Iason, sfiorando i suoi zigomi sporgenti e la pelle pallida.

Iason chiuse gli occhi, mentre l’altro gli sussurrava all’orecchio. Le sue parole erano in parte coperte dal crepitio dei fulmini all’interno della stanza.

Jupiter si staccò dall’altro, divenendo tre sfere più un capo, ritornò al suo piedistallo e prese le sembianze di una statua di metallo con le braccia alzate.

“Non dovete temere, continuerò a fare il mio lavoro perfettamente” disse atono Iason. Mise le mani sui braccioli del divano e si alzò in piedi, si allontanò attraversando la stanza. La luce dei fulmini si rifletteva sulle sue spalliere e i suoi movimenti erano controllati, i suoi passi cadenzati.

Socchiuse gli occhi e sentì dei passi, si voltò vedendo Raoul approssimarglisi.

“Finirà che ci farà riprogrammare entrambi. E l’idea di doverlo fare io per primo a te, non mi alletta affatto” disse atono.

Iason socchiuse gli occhi e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Non temere, sto svolgendo il mio lavoro egregiamente. E finché in quello sono capace, le voci rimarranno solo voci” ribatté. Proseguì lungo il corridoio e l’altro gli si avvicinò.

“Siamo blondie. Non abbiamo bisogno della procreazione, della lussuria. Tu ti sei cercato un pet di rango troppo inferiore e lo tocchi, anche pubblicamente. Noi non siamo dissimili dalla perfezione degli antichi dei, in un mondo in cui sei geneticamente prestabilito.

Tu sei sempre stato ligio alle regole, perché…”. Iniziò a dirgli Raoul. Abbassò il tono e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“… innamorarti proprio di quello? Tutti gli altri non sono mai valsi niente per te, io compreso” mormorò.

Iason si voltò a guardarlo.

“Non conosco il perché di questa ossessione, ma, per quanto io possa provare amicizia, so di tenere a te. E lo stesso vale per te, visto che condividi il mio scandalo.

Smettila di pressare entrambi. Oggi è la notte di Tanabata e dovremo festeggiarla al meglio. Mi aiuterai a scegliere uno  _yukata_  per Riki, che lo faccia sembrare di status superiore?” domandò.

“E più giovane, soprattutto. D’accordo” rispose, si voltò e si allontanò.

Iason sorrise.

 

*****************

 

Riki si sedette sul letto, un ginocchio piegato su cui teneva appoggiato il gomito, il viso reclinato appoggiato sulla mano. In fondo al letto le lenzuola erano appallottolate, sporche di sperma e sudore. Il giovane alzò il capo, sentiva il fondoschiena indolenzito. Allungò una gamba; le luci dei neon e dei laser che provenivano dall’esterno, insieme a quella argentea della luna, illuminavano il suo corpo ignudo.

< Gli avevo offerto il mio corpo per una volta, per sdebitarmi… non avrei mai pensato che per questo mi avrebbe voluto suo.

Guy, mi dispiace, dovevi essere tu il mio compagno, ma non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa > pensò. Udì dei passi e alzò il capo, i suoi capelli mori dai riflessi castani gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

Katze lo raggiunse e si sedette sul letto, accanto a lui.

“Cosa ti rende così cupo?” domandò.

“Mi sento soffocare, qui” rispose l’altro.

Katze piegò di lato il capo, una sua ciocca di capelli si spostò lasciando scoperta la cicatrice sul suo viso.

“Puoi avere tutto. Questo è un luogo di piacere. Sei lontano dai bassifondi e sei trattato con riguardi unici” ribatté.

“Mi sento prigioniero” esalò Riki.

Katze corrugò le sopracciglia, sfilò una targa metallica dalla tasca e la lasciò cadere sul letto, accanto al giovane.

“Cosa pensi che sia quello?” domandò.

Riki si piegò in avanti, lo prese in mano e lo guardò.

“Sembra la targhetta di riconoscimento di un mobile” sussurrò roco.

Katze strinse le gambe.

“Io, una volta, ero quel mobile. Sì, facevo parte del mobilio di Iason” mormorò roco.

Riki impallidì.

< È un eunuco, eppure non mi ha mai alzato un dito, non ha mai cercato di addestrarmi > pensò.

“Però lui ti utilizza per operazioni anche complicate…” sussurrò.

“Ho un collare più lungo, ma Iason è così. Non segue le regole come dovrebbe e tu sei la sua più grande eccezione.

Sai cos’è il cuneo dell’amore?” chiese Katze.

Riki negò con il capo, mentre Katze gli toglieva la targhetta dalle mani e se la rimetteva in tasca.

“Il cuneo dell’amore è qualcosa che unisce qualcosa che altrimenti sarebbe totalmente scisso per sempre.

Oggi ci sarà il  _Tanabata_ , una festa antica, che ormai ha perso il suo senso in quasi tutti i pianeti. Però, quando stavo in orfanotrofio, ho scoperto che si celebra l’unione di due sposi, uniti dai loro doveri sociali. Mondi diversi, uniti dal cuneo dell’amore.

Ti prego, magari non capirai queste mie parole, ma oggi, impegnati a non mettere il padrone in imbarazzo” disse con tono freddo.

Riki lo guardò in viso e annuì.

“Lo farò” promise.

Katze si alzò e si allontanò, uscendo dalla stanza.

 

***************

Riki socchiuse le proprie gambe e guardò il  _pet ring_  brillare, volse lo sguardo, arrossendo. Digrignò i denti ed espirò pesantemente dalle narici, la porta automatica scatto ed entrò Iason a passo cadenzato.

La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle e Iason raggiunse il letto.

Gli occhi di Riki divennero liquidi, Iason lo afferrò per i polsi e lo strattonò, facendolo sedere sulle proprie gambe. Gliele socchiuse, gli afferrò il mento e gli fece reclinare indietro la testa.

“A costa stai pensando?” gli domandò.

Riki cercò di divincolarsi, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Perché devi sempre guardarmi come se fossi un oggetto di bassa lega?” gemette.

Iason gli accarezzò il fianco e scese fino al suo membro, accarezzandoglielo.

“Al contrario, mi metterei contro l’intero mondo per continuare ad averti  _mio_ ” bisbigliò al suo orecchio.

Riki gorgogliò, rabbrividì di piacere e sollevò il bacino.

“Mi desideri?” gli domandò Iason.

Riki ansimò e gli strofinò i glutei contro il basso ventre.

“Stanotte, dopo la festa, sarai di nuovo mio” mormorò Iason.

Riki avvampò.

“Dovrò nuovamente girare nudo davanti a tutti?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Ormai è un anno che non ti permetto di vestirti,  _animaletto_ , dovresti esserti abituato. Stavolta, però, ho una sorpresa. Oggi andremo a comprarti un kimono” gli rispose Iason. Accarezzò il gluteo sinistro di Riki.

Riki socchiuse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, ansimando piano.

Iason lo fece stendere sul letto, a faccia in giù, con i glutei leggermente sollevati verso l’alto.

“Tu appartieni a me e voglio che gli altri vedano la meraviglia che non possono nemmeno desiderare” disse roco.

 

*************

 

Riki rabbrividì, mentre Iason gli faceva infilare un kimono rosa, decorato da delle stelle dorate. Sentiva la stoffa gelida a contatto contro la propria pelle. Abbassò lo sguardo e osservò gli slip, arrossì.

Iason gli afferrò il mento e gli fece alzare il capo, gli aderì dietro e lo obbligò a guardarsi allo specchio. Riki rabbrividì, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

Il venditore si avvicinò a un paio di commessi e parlottarono, uno di loro digrignò i denti stringendo un fazzoletto.

“Questo non ti dona, toglitelo” ordinò Iason.

Riki obbedì, tenendo il capo chino. Uno dei commessi provò ad afferrarlo per un braccio, Riki lo spintonò e indietreggiò, rabbrividendo.

Iason socchiuse gli occhi e guardò dall’alto verso il basso il commesso, che era caduto in ginocchio.

“Sbarazzati di questi inutili stracci” disse gelido.              

Raoul si affiancò a Iason e gli porse un  _yukata_  blu, con rifiniture dorate e sulla spalla raffigurato un fiore candido dai petali bordati di rosso cremisi.

“Ti consiglio questo” gli consigliò con tono altero.

Iason lo infilò con forza a Riki, accarezzandogli la guancia con il dorso della propria mano coperta da un guanto.

“Direi che fa risaltare ciò che è mio” sussurrò, guardando il riflesso del giovane.

Riki socchiuse gli occhi e si guardò, mentre Iason glielo stringeva alla vita con una cintura di stoffa blu-nera.

 

*********

 

Iason sfilò lentamente il kimono femminile dal corpo di Riki e lo lasciò ricadere sul letto. Gli accarezzò il fianco, sentendolo rabbrividire al proprio tocco. Gli sfilò delicatamente il collare e gli passò la mano sul petto, gli abbassò gli slip di pelle nera aderente lasciandolo ignudo. Fece cadere dal letto il kimono, la stoffa frusciò. Aprì il cassetto e ne trasse un paio di manette, vi adagiò il collare e la catena tintinnò. Legò i polsi di Riki e li assicurò alla testata del letto, Riki si stese e aprì le gambe.

“Oggi non ti sei divertito alla festa?” domandò. Gli passò il pollice sulle labbra, Riki gorgogliò schiudendole.

“Non mi piace come mi guardano. Mi considerano una bestia rara” ringhiò quest’ultimo.

Iason gli accarezzò il petto, socchiuse gli occhi e si sfilò i coprispalla, si sfilò il mantello e gli stivali, abbassandosi i pantaloni con gesti misurati.

Riki chinò di lato il viso, i capelli gli coprirono per metà il viso, mettendolo in ombra.

“P-però… ho apprezzato di essere vestito…” ammise.

“Comportati bene, stanotte e da domani tornerai ad essere ‘vestito’,  _mio pet_ ” promise Iason.

 


End file.
